The Genie In The Necklace
by Hagure Mei
Summary: After buying a pink butterfly necklace from an antique shop that just opened up, Miku brings it home and cleans it. After a few wipes, her room is suddenly filled with fog and as it clears up, a pink haired lady in a Victorian dress appears.
1. Chapter 1

The laughter of kids and chatter of people echoed through the busy street Miku always took home after school. The lively street had a calming effect on the girl for some reason, most probably the feeling of familiarity as she had taken this route back home for several years.

As the sun began to set slowly, Miku walked home alone as usual due to the fact that most of her friends live on the other side of town. She was just enjoying the evening breeze as something caught her eye. A new shop that was never there before was now taking up a spot at the corner of the shop lots. It did not attract much attention because it looked somewhat plain and dull but Miku couldn't resist her curiosity and went to check it out.

As she peeked through one of the windows of the shop, she could see that it was filled with old antiques and artifacts. This piqued her interest even more and encouraged her to enter the shop. At a push of the heavy wooden door, the light ringing of a bell could be heard over it signaling a customer. After a few seconds when no one came to the door, Miku decided to wander around and take a look at what they had. The shop was filled with beautiful and unique things, ranging from ornaments that seemed to be from the Jin Dynasty in China to battered old armor that seemed to be from the Middle Ages in England.

There was so much wonder and amazement in the young girl's eyes as she continued to look around the shop. At every corner, she would find a new item she had never seen before and be intrigued by it. After wandering around for a while, a small object caught her eye more than anything else, a pink stained glass necklace in the shape of a butterfly. It seemed to be calling out to her as Miku didn't want to leave it.

Her hands reached out to it, picking it up gently as if it would break at any moment and she carefully examined it. The craftsmanship was exquisite, it had sophisticated swirls around the edges of the butterfly and in the middle were three diamond like crystals aligned in a straight line on the body of the butterfly. The whole necklace was perfectly symmetrical as each side was the perfect copy of the other. As she took a look at the price tag, her mood dropped a little as the price range was a little over her budget.

"Ah, I see you have good taste." said a purple haired man who he suddenly appeared behind the now startled girl. "Do you wanna hear a story about the necklace you have there?" asked the shopkeeper who Miku identified as Gakupo due to the name tag on the dusty old apron he was wearing. Interested, Miku nodded her head enthusiastically. Chuckling at the scene before him, the man pushed his glasses slightly higher up the bridge of his nose and began his short story.

"That necklace was crafted around the 17th century. It is said that it belonged to a young lady of noble blood who was killed at the age of 18. The people back then had accused her of witchcraft and burnt her at the stake. When the fire was put out, nothing was there, no ashes nor burnt flesh, the only thing that was left behind was the necklace she had worn into the fire which somehow remained unharmed. It was her most prized possession as it was a family heirloom passed down to her from her parents. Now, in the present, to be the owner of this necklace is said to be a blessing and a curse at the same time as there's a spirit that still lingers around it."

By the end of the story, Miku's ears were perked up high, eager to hear more. "So, what do you think of the story?" inquired the shopkeeper. "It was... Gripping." said the now excited girl.

"Would you like to purchase it?" asked Gakupo as he lead the girl and the necklace to the counter. "I would if I could, but the price is a little over my budget." explained Miku as she regretfully passed the necklace back to the purple haired man.

"How about I make you a deal? I'll lower the price a little just for you but in return you have to come back here and tell me if you've got any luck with the necklace?" offered the shopkeeper with a kind smile.

"Really?" exclaimed Miku with a huge smile. She then thanked the man and bought the necklace. After she handed him the money, she quickly rushed back home as it was already dark.

After reaching home, her mother interrogated her on why she was so late and lectured her on how she should get home earlier next time. After the long speech from her mother, Miku then ran up to her room and took the necklace out of the small paper bag Gakupo packed it into. It was still a little dusty so Miku grabbed a slightly wet cloth and began to wipe off the dust on it.

After a few rubs, Miku's room was suddenly covered in a thick fog that was filled with the light scent of lavender. It was so thick that she could hardly see anything. Grabbing a piece of paper, she tried to fan it away with little success. After the fog started to clear up, the scent of lavender remained and there was a pink haired lady dressed in an old Victorian dress, she wore a sour expression as if she was just woken up from a much needed nap.

"What in the world! Who are you and how did you get my necklace?!" yelled the pink haired lady in a very irritated voice.

"Huh? Are you the lady who was burnt in the fire? Are you the spirit that lingers around this necklace? This is so cool!" exclaimed a very excited Miku.

"I asked first! So you answer me first." demanded the lady with an arrogant tone.

"Oh! I'm Miku and I got your necklace from a antique shop that just opened up just now." explained the younger girl. "Miku! Who are you talking to up there?" shouted her mother from downstairs.

"I'm on the phone, mom!" Miku shouted back as a reply quickly but then returned her attention to the pink haired beauty in front of her. She didn't get the chance earlier but no that she was up close to the lady, she could see the dress she wore hugged her body perfectly, showing curves at the right places but not showing too much. Her eyes were the shades of cerulean and it seemed like you could get lost in them forever.

As Miku continued to ogle at the lady, she failed to hear what she had been saying for the past two minutes. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" said the pink haired lady as she shook Miku out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry. It was just that you're so pretty." and with that said, the previously arrogant and irritated face morphed into one of blushing embarrassment.

"W-What are you saying?" stuttered the embarrassed lady as she took a few steps back with her face red as a tomato. "I'm just stating the truth." Miku said as if it was the most obvious thing. The pink haired beauty then took a few seconds to calm herself down and then repeated what she asked earlier when Miku wasn't listening. "Was the person who sold you my necklace a tall purple haired man with a long ponytail and a pair of frameless glasses?"

"Yep! How'd you know?" Miku said in a curious tone. "Psychic. Now bring me to him." ordered the pink haired beauty but was replied with a shake of Miku's head. "It's too late now, I'm already about to get ready for bed. I'll bring you tomorrow after school. That sound okay to you?"

"Fine! But don't expect me to cramp back into that necklace, it's too much of a hassle. I'll be taking this side of the bed." said the pink haired lady and with a snap of her fingers, her clothes transformed from the Victorian dress to a more comfy attire similar to a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She slid into the right side of the bed and hugged Miku's leek pillow as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey! That's my side!" pouted Miku as she slid into her usually empty left side of the bed and sulked as her favourite leek pillow was now in the arms of a lady who came out of a necklace. "Hey..." the younger girl trailed off as she nudged the half asleep lady. "Hmm... Go away..." mumbled the lady who was trying to get some sleep.

"Miku! Hurry up and take your bath already! And get to bed! It's already very late!" another shout came from her mother as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. Giving up, Miku quickly left the room to get a shower so that her mother won't come into the room and see a stranger in her bed.

"Not as elegant as you try to be, eh?" Miku said to herself after seeing the sight before her when she got back from her shower. The pink haired lady was now sprawled out over at least two thirds of Miku's bed which put her in a not very ladylike position.

"Never got your name now did I?" muttered Miku as she took a look at the necklace one last time. Observing the necklace much more closely this time, she saw a small engraving on the back of the necklace. As she squinted her eyes to see the small lettering on the necklace, she could barely make out what it said.

"L-U-K-A. Luka... I'm guessing that's your name... Good night, Luka" Said Miku as she slid into the tiny spot that was left next to Luka. The scent of lavender suddenly invaded her nose once again as she let a small yawn escape and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to someone drooling on you wasn't what Luka would call ideal. Something heavy laid on her as she felt moisture on her chest. She opened her eyes only to find a face nuzzled in between her breast.

"KYAAAA!"

Slap

"Ow. What was that for?" A glowing red mark appeared on the face of the tealette who just woke up. Rubbing where she was hit, she sat up on the floor she fell on and gave the pinkette a pout.

"You... You... Sex offender! What do you think you were doing?!"

Confused, Miku's head tilted ever so slightly to the left. "What do you mean? I just woke up."

"Your face... On my... my..." Luka's face turned completely red, too embarrassed to even complete the sentence. Covering her chest as if protecting herself from a rapist.

"Oh. If you're talking about your breast then there's no need to worry. It was just that you took my only pillow and your chest seemed like a good substitute." Miku look so innocent and clueless when she said that it made Luka unsure of what she should do next. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, the ringing of the alarm clock interrupted her. Miku reached to turn it off and then headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" questioned Luka when she saw the tealette leaving the room.

"I'm going to get ready for school." and with that, Miku left.

* * *

The walk to school was at a fairly slow pace as Miku was too lazy to go any faster. Miku was now dressed in her school uniform and Luka had changed her sleeping attire to a white blouse and casual jeans after looking at a few magazines in Miku's room while she got ready.

Luka had a deadpan look all the way to school. As the duo entered the school building, Miku was surprised to see that no one paid any mind to the pinkette trailing close behind her. Sensing her confusing the genie explained.

"No one can see me now but you. I would much rather not be seen by everyone including you but you're currently my master so I can't do that."

"Awww, I'm touched you want me to see you." This statement made Luka fluster and tinted her face a light shade of pink. At that moment, a green haired girl pounced on Miku from behind, make the girl jump a little.

"Hey, Miku. Why're you talking to yourself?" asked Gumi, Miku's best friend.

"I'll be around the school compound. I'll come find you when classes are over, try not to bug me till then. And it's not like I want you to see me..." Luka told Miku just before she exited the classroom, mumbling the last part quietly to herself.

"Oh, I was just memorizing something." Miku quickly retorted when she realized she hasn't answered Gumi yet.

"If you say so. Now, hurry up and put on your indoor shoes so that we can get to class." Gumi rushed Miku, eager to get there as early as possible so she could do her unfinished homework.

The rest of the morning went on as normal for Miku as she had to sit through boring classes and took a few short naps here and there. She occasionally looked out the window and sometimes found Luka out in the garden either resting or playing with a brown furred cat Miku has never seen before.

Before she knew it, school was over and Luka was by her side again, walking towards the new antique shop she went to yesterday. The cat she saw Luka with just now currently trailing closely behind them.

"Is that your cat?" asked Miku as she pointed to it.

"Yes, her name is Meiko and she's my loyal familiar." As if on cue, Meiko meowed as if she wanted to be carried. Luka picked the cat up and held it like a baby. Meiko purred in satisfaction and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long until they reached their destination and with a push of the heavy wooden door, a light ringing of a bell could be heard. But unlike yesterday, Gakupo was there at the door.

"I see Meiko found her way to you." Gakupo said after greeting them. He then took Meiko from Luka's arms which woke the sleeping cat up. It purred in distaste for being woken up and clawed at Gakupo's face.

"Why'd you give my necklace away again?" Luka questioned the wincing man with extra emphasis on the word 'again'.

"Always cutting to the chase I see. Well as for the necklace, I thought you might be getting bored by now and decided to let you experience the world again after... A hundred years was it? Or maybe two hundred?"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be bothered for at least the next thousand years? Or are you deaf?"

All this time, Miku just stood in the background observing their bickering, unsure of what to do. Meiko suddenly popped out of nowhere and stared at Miku as if trying to tell her something. It then turned around and walked to the back of the shop. Not having anything better to do, Miku followed it.

Trailing closely, Miku was lead behind the counter where Meiko stopped and climbed onto one of the shelves there. The cat tugged a sack of cat food to its bowl by the counter and looked at Miku expectantly. Obliging to the cat's wishes, Miku opened the sack and poured out a big helping of its contents into the bowl.

Purring in delight, Meiko began to eat, leaving Miku standing at the counter, long forgotten. Bored, the tealette examined the items on the counter. Various complicated machines laid there along with a few tools and a cup of coffee.

Underneath the counter, Miku found an old, dusty book with a brown leather cover. Curious, she opened it and found many pictures of people with dates and descriptions written beside the pictures. The pages were stained yellow and had a few tears here and there indicating its old age.

The book seemed to be some sort of timeline, keeping a record of each person in a different time. In the description, the origin, age, personality and what the person wished for was recorded down. These people were from all over the globe, ranging from Scotland all the way to Korea. All their ages, wishes and personality varied from person to person.

"Ah, I see you've found my record book." Miku lifted her head to find Gakupo smiling at her while Luka just stood behind him wearing an unamused look. Miku just gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to go on.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation right about now, am I right?" a nod came from the tealette as a confirmation.

"Okay well, as you most probably know by now, Luka isn't exactly human. She's what you people nowadays would call a genie. So whoever finds her necklace, which is you, get three wishes."

"Oh! That's so cool. So I can wish for anything?"

"Well, almost everything, there's only one thing a genie can't do... They can't bring dead people back to life." When Gakupo said that, Luka suddenly stormed off leaving the shop with a slam of the door. About to go after her, Miku was almost at the door when Gakupo told her not to.

"She needs her time, I shouldn't have said that in front of her." Gakupo sat down dejectedly.

"What did you say that would make her storm off like that?"

"It's not my place to tell, you should ask her yourself if you want to know. In the mean time, you should just wait it out a while before going after her again." Gakupo then offered Miku a cup of tea along with some sweets while they waited.

* * *

"I think I should go and look for Luka now, it's getting a bit late." Miku said as she finished the last of her tea. It had been about thirty minutes or so since Luka left and the sun was starting to set.

"Okay, take Meiko with you. She's like a Luka detector, no one can find Luka as quick as Meiko." With a wave and a small smile, Miku left the shop and began her search for the pinkette. With Meiko leading the way, it barely took the girl two minutes to find her.

Luka was sitting on a swing in a nearby park, her eyes seemed to be looking at something far away. Meiko was the first to go up to her. She jumped on her lap and layed there while Luka was still daydreaming. The pinkette finally came back to the present when Miku tapped her shoulder.

"You alright, Luka? Why did you leave all of a sudden just now?"

"Non of you business."

"But I want to help if there's anything I can do." At this point, people at the park began staring at the tealette wondering if there was something wrong with her for her to talk to a cat on a swing set.

"There's nothing you can do. Now lets go, people are starting to stare."

Meiko quickly jumped off Luka before she stood up and meowed in protest. The genie just ignored it and went in the direction of Miku's house.

The entire walk home was quiet. Luka didn't utter a word and Miku feltlike she shouldn't either. Meiko was just following them closely but she too didn't let out a sound. There was a heavy atmosphere around them and no one dared to or bothered to break it.

When they reached home, Miku's mother questioned her why she was so late again and why was there a cat following her. Miku quickly made up a lie of having o stay back at school and asked her mom if she could keep the cat, which her mom soon agreed.

That night, Luka went back into her necklace and left the bed free for Miku to use. As Miku tucked herself in, Meiko decided to join her and layed beside her. When her head hit the pillow, she remembered how nice having Luka as her pillow was and the warmth that came with.

As she drifted off to sleep, she had dream. she couldn't quite remember what it was about except for the color pink and the distinct smell of lavender.


End file.
